Aarde
| Oorsprong = | Sterrenstelsel = Melkweg | Ster = Sol | Satelliet = Luna | InheemseBevolking = Tau'ri | Bevolking = 7 miljard | Technologische periode = Geavanceerd en extreem geavanceerde technologie, Informatie tijdperk | Bondgenootschap = Tau'ri (huidig) Ancients, Goa'uld (verleden) }} Aarde (Terra In Ancient, Midgard voor de Asgard, Tau'ri in Goa'uld, Avalon voor de originele Alteran en aangegeven als P2X-3YZ door de Tau'ri zelf), is de thuiswereld van de Tau'ri en de wieg van de menselijke beschaving in het Melkweg sterrenstelsel. Met een populatie van over 7 miljard is Aarde één van de dichtstbevolkte menselijke werelden in zowel het Melkwegstelsel als het Pegasusstelsel. Dit kwam door een langdurige isolatieperiode en het afslaan van verscheidene buitenaardse aanvallen. Geschiedenis Aarde was de tweede planeet die de Ancients koloniseerden nadat zij hun eigen sterrenstelsel verlaten hadden (de eerste planeet was Dakara). Zij noemden de Aarde Terra en het was het middelpunt van hun rijk in de Melkweg en tevens de plaats van waaruit zij de Destiny lanceerden, een schip ontworpen om het universum te verkennen. Aarde was ook thuis voor de stad Atlantis, namelijk in Antarctica, wat destijds nog dichter bij de evenaar lag. Tussen dertig en tien miljoen jaar geleden moesten de Ancients Aarde verlaten vanwege een plaag, die erg leek op de ziekte die de Ori tijdens hun kruistocht gebruikten. Uiteindelijk keerden zij terug na hun oorlog met de Wraith en sommige Ancients kozen om te integreren met de menselijke bevolking. Zij beïnvloeden ook samenlevingen zoals de Grieken en Romeinen, waardoor hun taal en de mythe van Atlantis doorgegeven werden. ( , "Avalon, Deel 2"; ) Toen de Ancients terugkwamen op Aarde, ongeveer 8.000 voor Christus, vonden zij de mensen in een primitieve beschaving en onder de controle van de Goa'uld Ra. De Ancients, die inzagen dat zij hun samenleving niet konden herbouwen, verspreiden naar vele verschillende landen, waar zij uiteindelijk stierven en Ascension bereikten. Ra bleef de Aarde beheersen tot ongeveer 3.000 voor Christus, toen een alternatieve versie van SG-1 terug reisde in de tijd en de mensen hielp een revolutie te beginnen. Daarna verliet Ra de Aarde. (SG1: "Children of the Gods", "Moebius, Deel 1", "Moebius, Deel 2", "The Pegasus Project") Dankzij de herontdekking van de Stargate zijn de Tau'ri er achter gekomen dat er mensen leven op andere planeten, elke met hun eigen unieke cultuur. Naarmate het Stargate programma vorderde kwam de term Tau'ri uiteindelijk tot de betekenis "mensen van Aarde". Aarde heeft een van de grootste menselijk e populatie van planeten in de ontdekte sterrenstelsels, waarschijnlijk zelfs de grootste. In 2004 werd de Aarde het doelwit van de Systeemheer Anubis. In wat bekend kwam te staan als de Slag om Antarctica kwam Anubis met een vloot van Ha'taks die vernietigd werden door Darwapens afgevuurd door SG-1 vanuit de Ancient buitenpost in Antarctica. ( ) In 2009 werd Aarde aangevallen door de Superkorf. Na achter de Maan gewacht te hebben tot alle systemen klaar waren kwam het schip in een baan rond de Aarde en stuurde vele Wraithpijlen die in staat waren de controlestoel te vernietigen, waardoor Aarde een belangrijke verdedigingsmogelijkheid verloor. Atlantis gebruikte haar Wormgataandrijving en was in staat de korf te confronteren, en dankzij John Sheppard's team waren zij in staat het schip te vernietigen. ( ) In 2010 werd Aarde opnieuw aangevallen, dit keer door de Lucian alliantie. Het alliantie personeel dat vastgehouden werd op de Destiny werkte samen met Thuiswereld commando en gaf zoveel mogelijk informatie over de aanval, maar dat bleek niet genoeg te zijn. De alliantie gebruikte een Goa'uld Tel'tak met een Naquadriahbom en vloog die naar het Pentagon. De poging werd uiteindelijk gestopt door Ronald Greer, Camile Wray, Andrew Covel, Senator Michaels, en Varro. ( ) Militaire kracht De gecombineerde militaire kracht van de Aarde is verdeeld over ongeveer 190 onafhankelijke regeringen, waarvan de meesten niet weten dat er leven buiten de Aarde is. Er zijn maar vijf landen die intergalactische militaire mogelijkheden hebben. Dankzij de lange periode van isolatie heeft de Aarde zich verder weten te ontwikkelen dan samenlevingen onder de invloed van de Wraith of de Goa'uld. Aarde is primitief ten opzichte van sommige buitenaardse culturen maar hebben ook technologie die andere culturen ver te boven gaat. Tau'ri militaire technologie vertrouwd op wapens die metalen projectielen, chemische explosieven en ballistische en nucleaire raketten. De krachtigste technologie die de Tau'ri bezitten zijn de nucleaire kernkoppen. De vijf permanente leden van de Veiligheidsraad van de Verenigde Naties hebben beschikken over buitenaardse technologie en wapens. Deze naties hebben verscheidene ruimteschepen en wapens ontwikkeld door buitenaardse technologie als voorbeeld te gebruiken, voornamelijk dat van de Asgard en Ancients. De Verenigde Staten van Amerika heeft zich vooral veel ontwikkeld en is een intergalactische kracht geworden met verscheidene schepen en basissen door het sterrenstelsel. Continenten *Afrika *Amerika *Antarctica *Azië *Australië *Europa Alternatieve realiteiten *In een alternatieve realiteit die Daniel Jackson in 1998 bezocht werd de Aarde aangevallen door Apophis en werden de meeste grote steden vernietigd. Pogingen om de invasie te stoppen werden geleid vanuit Cheyenne Mountain door de SGA. Samantha Carter vertelde dat Washington D.C. en Philadelphia al verloren waren. Steden die ook vernietigd waren volgens de map waren Caïro, Berlijn, Rome, Helsinki, Londen, Moskou, New York, Parijs en Dublin. Colorado Springs werd waarschijnlijk vernietigd tijdens de aanval op Cheyenne Mountain. De Goa'uld aanval begon in Europa, Azië, en Afrika voordat het naar de Verenigde Staten kwam. ( ) *In een alternatieve realiteit werd Aarde door Apophis aangevallen en drongen zijn Jaffa de SGA binnen in 1999. De planeet werd gered toen Samantha Carter erin in slaagde de Asgard te bereiken. ( ) *In een alternatieve realiteit was de Aarde blootgesteld aan een Ori aanval en was de ZPM leeg. In 2006 kwam de SG-1 van deze realiteit naar onze realiteit om een ZPM van Atlantis te stelen end ie terug te brengen naar hun eigen Aarde. Toen de originele SG-1 stappen ondernam om andere SG-1s te stoppen kaapten de SG-1 van deze realiteit de Prometheus. Uiteindelijk slaagde de originele SG-1 er toch in om hen te stoppen. ( ) *In een alternatieve realiteit werd de Aarde in 2005 aangevallen door het Prior virus, ongeveer rond dezelfde tijd dat onze realiteit deze aanval doormaakte. SG-1, die bestond uit Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, Janet Fraiser en Martouf/Lantash, begon naar een medicijn te zoeken, maar werden per ongeluk naar onze realiteit gestuurd, waar Henry Landry hen het medicijn gaf. ( ) *In een alternatieve realiteit die Samantha Carter bezocht in 2007 was de Aarde in 2004 door Anubis' vloot aangevallen. Ondanks dat ze de Antarctische buitenpost ontdekt hadden konden ze niet genoeg energie opwekken om Anubis te stoppen, en de aanval ging door. Hierdoor moest Stargate Commando het bestaan van het Stargate programma openbaren, waardoor er massaal paniek ontstond. De SGC van deze realiteit vond Atlantis nooit, maar maakte wel een vijand van de Ori, wat leidde tot een aankomende aanval in 2007. Echter, Samantha Carter slaagde erin het energienetwerk van de Verenigde Staten te gebruiken om, in combinatie met de Controlestoel en Arthur's Mantle, de planeet tijdelijk te laten verdwijnen. ( ) *In een alternatieve realiteit werd de Aarde in 2009 aangevallen door een Korfschip, maar het werd vernietigd door de Antarctische buitenpost. Een enkele Wraith overleefde het en werd later gedood, maar niet voordat hij een bericht stuurde naar onze realiteit, met daarin informatie over de locatie van de Aarde en de Antarctische buitenpost. ( ) Alternatieve tijdlijnen *In een alternatieve tijdlijn die per ongeluk door SG-1 gecreëerd werd stuurde Apophis een vloot van Ha'taks naar de Aarde in 2005 nadat een team van de Tau'ri naar Chulak was gereisd en gevangen waren. Hij kwam erachter dat de Tau'ri een dreiging konden vormen nadat hij een Goa'uld in Daniel Jackson had geplant. ( ) *In een alternatieve tijdlijn die Ba'al in 1939 creëerde werd de Aarde in 2009 aangevallen door een Goa'uld vloot. ("Stargate: Continuum") Categorie:Planeten fr:Terre (planète) de:Erde en:Earth